peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
10 Ideas for Animal Crossing SWITCH!
PBG lists some of his ideas that he wants to see in the Animal Crossing Switch game. Synopsis The wait for Animal Crossing has been very long and difficult for PBG. He interrogates an Isabelle doll with a gun. PBG will list his ten ideas that could be fun to see in Animal Crossing. 10. PBG has been thinking of more unique ideas. PBG wants Tortimer dead! There are aliens, creepy Easter eggs, and fountain guy. PBG likes Tortimer, but wants him to be a ghost that will appear from time to time. PBG hasn't forgiven Tortimer for joking about giving him an NES game. Wisp is a ghost in all the Animal Crossing games. His appearance in the first game is kind of creepy. 9. Not all decorations can be used and do nothing. PBG has never had to feed his hamster, and he has never stopped running! Hamsters showed up in New Leaf, so they must have evolved since then. The fact that the punching bag can be punched is really good. PBG wants to be able to take a bath! More projects like a hopscotch area would be adorable. PBG steals an idea from Jeff about making mini games when people visit your town. 8. PBG wants to collect NES games again. They took it out because of money. PBG suggests to have unique games or even the Game and Watch games. It would give an incentive to visit other people's houses. Bonus points if they came with pinball machines or arcades. PBG wants to play the Mario and Luigi games. One of them will throw a punch eventually! 7. PBG discusses collecting money in the game, but there hasn't been a new way of earning money in a while. PBG gives suggestions to offer paying in bells rather then items. Designing houses was fun in Happy Home Designer. Making gardens should have been in this list instead of killing Tortimer! Flowers should be able to be farmed for cash, or perhaps growing crops - or hunting. Maybe not hunting. Bug hunting was fun the first 112 times - and it still is. 6. PBG loves New Leaf, and is the best in the series. His villagers don't laugh at his death any more! Some of the villagers became angry at him, or would make fun of his name. One villager called PBG fat out of nowhere, and laughed when PBG got mad! "Look at this little punk..." PBG also wants more intense personalities. All of the villagers are all the same being nice to you all the time. PBG is prejudiced. He wants cute villagers only! PBG will do anything he can to get rid of any characters who aren't cute. PBG would be more OK with an angry villager if they were actually mean to him. "(This aardvark isn't that ugly, but I couldn't find a really ugly one, so she'll have to do.)" PBG wishes they were any more interesting then just nice. 5. PBG wants the characters to have more involvement with each other. The character's friendship should increase with each other. Maybe they should visit each others houses. PBG wants drama, and some villagers to hate each other. 4. PBG wants balls back! Why were they removed rather then expanded upon. Even the villagers talk about how much they love balls. #bringballsback PBG accidentally knocks a ball into a river. 3. The mayor stuff from New Leaf was great, and everyone wants it to come back. They are wrong. Anyone who disappears for nine months at a time is not qualified. Isabelle should be the mayor. She runs everything, and is so cute. The villagers are a bit braindead to vote for someone else. Isabelle dislikes confrontation, so leaving Isabelle to make the decisions will allow them to be the shadow mayor. 2. One day you will log into your town, and the villagers will be gone. Mitzi leaves, and PBG kills Tom again. There are a lot of villagers in Animal Crossing. Seeing who moves in is a part of the fun. PBG wants the leaving villagers to give the player their phone numbers. It would allow the player to see their old villagers again, and perhaps they could be able to move back in again. It will make it easier to collect them all by collecting their phone numbers. Not that you could collect them all because of how many there are! It would give a lot of control over the town. PBG compares it to the pictures in New Leaf and Wild World. 1. PBG wants to guarantee that Animal Crossing will go to the moon. If he is right, he will look smart! "*Insert comment about how smart I am*" In his Top 10 Favorite Games video, he referenced going to the moon as a joke, but thought about it later on. Why not? PBG discusses the special areas in each of the games. Why not step it up a notch - or eight? "(Just pretend this is the moon, okay? Thanks.)" PBG thinks of some ideas for the moon such as specific kinds of bugs. PBG wants an alien villager. 'Go to the moon' is the only thing he wrote in his notebook for this entry! Category:Top Tens Category:Videos